Love Can Change The Peaceful One
by Fire Inu Princess
Summary: Yasuo is the son of Inuyasha and Kagome.He acts cold to everyone cause of these strange dreams he's been having.Rai a new girl that he met helps him and changes his ways.But can she really bring out his true self through love?sequel to Inuyasha the singer
1. Chapter 1

Years have past since Inuyasha and Kagome have been married. They were so happy that Naraku was gone but for a while Inuyasha has a strange feeling that he's still around. Inuyasha wasn't sure is Naraku was still alive but he knew that he would find out to protect his family no matter what. But what he didn't know is that the very thing that he's going to protect his family from is his own flesh and blood for Naraku is after only one thing. A new body... and not just any body either...

No one knows what Naraku is after but Inuyasha and he won't say anything about it cause he doesn't want to see the fear in his wife's eyes. Nor in his son Yasuo's eyes. But over the past few years his son has changed from a peaceful child to a boy who cause's fights at school.

Yasuo once followed what his name meant which meant Peaceful One but for a long time he's grown a bad attitude. He feels like he doesn't fit in and that something horrible is going to happen to him. For he's had these dreams about this girl that he's never met in his life. But the thing is that when he sees her cry he wants to convert her and help her. And to figure out why she was crying in the first place.

But nothing came to mind for to him. But those weren't the only dreams that he's been getting though. The other dreams were of a strange shadow chasing him as it said "your body will become mine! I'll live once more if I get your body!!" He never what happened after that for he would wake up in cold sweat and panting.

He feels like that dream will really happen to him and he was scared. Yasuo never wanted to let anyone know about his nightmares so he covers it up with a tough guy act. But what he doesn't know is that a girl will help him like bringing out his true self again.

We start the story with a boy with long silver hair wearing a baseball cap wearing a red T-shirt and black jeans riding a skate board. His gold eyes looked cold and distant as he thought _"man what a drag... There's nothing cool to do around here. Roku thinks that I've changed but than again this is only to protect everyone... I don't know if those dreams are real or not but... I have to protect them no matter what."_

Sighing to himself he decided to skateboard to school since he goes to a human school. He has to hid his ears and his tail so that he could fit in but no one has ever messed with him but one person. Jake Drago. For some reason Jake was always after him and he never understood why but he didn't care.

As soon as he got to school he saw a boy around his age with brown hair pulled into a small ponytail wearing a purple shirt and black pants. Yasuo calmly said "hey Roku what's up?" The boy known as Roku calmly said "not bad. My dad wanted me to tell you for him that your dad has to go to one of his concerts tonight."

Yasuo sighed as he said "that's not a surprise. I never see him. Well not like it matters anyway. Well come on we have to get to school before we're late." Than they ran into the school as soon as Yasuo picked up his board and ran in.

Hours later and school was over and Yasuo was on his way home. Sighing as he thought _"great... I'm in more trouble cause of one dang fight. Sure it's fun and all but Jake just won't give it a break! If I could I would use my demon strength and kick his butt! But... than I'd become the very thing I hate... a monster who doesn't love... Than again no one loves me... I'm all alone in this world... mom and dad are always busy and I never get to see them anymore... I'm... just not loved at all... Be sides who could love me for who I am anyway...?"_

Than he sees a strange girl staring at him with golden eyes. He also noticed that she had long silver hair and she wore a red bandanna and a black hakama. She just stared at him which was giving him a bad vibe and he asked "uh can I help you?" She stared at him as she said "I've come to destroy you."

He was shocked when he saw the strange girl charge at him. He didn't want to fight back mostly because the one attacking him was a human girl. But the next thing he knew is that he felt something cut his left cheek and it started to bleed. Once he saw the blood his eyes went blank and he fought back.

He was so fast that the girl didn't see him and he whacked her in the back of the neck knocking her out. When he came around he shook his head saying "man what just happened? Did I lose control again?" He looks at hte girl and thought _"crap I did. Great now I have to bring her somewhere. But she doesn't look like she's from around here. Might as well as take her back to my house so I can see if she'll be alright."_

Yasuo picked her up and carried her on his back. As he walked only one thing came to his mind. _"why was she trying to attack me? No she wasn't just trying to attack me she was trying to kill me! But... her eyes... she was in deep pain like she was being controlled by something... She didn't want to harm anyone... Something or someone was controlling her... I'll ask her about it when she wakes up."_

Than he walked to his house and placed her on the couch and placed a wet cloth on her forehead. All he wanted were answers and he wanted them now! But he had to wait for her to wake up and from the strength that he used to knock her out. She could be out for days or weeks. He wasn't sure to be honest and he had allot to explain to his parents when they came home tonight. And once again there was going to be another fight between him and his father and he knew that he wasn't going to win at all.

He desided to go to his music room while he waited for the girl to wake up or for his parents arrivel. He closed the door and started to play but what he didn't know is that someone would be listening to the whole song.


	2. Chapter 2

Yasuo was in his music room playing a song that he loves to play the most. For he thinks that it describes him and his life. He always played the sad songs for he believes that no one could ever understand him and never will. But something in his heart tells him that someone will understand him and his pain... But his mind tells him that no one could so he couldn't tell which to believe... his mind or his heart... He sadly sang True Light.

"Darkness of White you can  
Through the sadness take your flight  
and become the wings that pierce the veil  
spreading strong and true tonight

brought into the light at last  
by the cold exposing sun  
I was granted freedom tamed  
to become the chosen one

through the mirror, night reflected  
miraculous to see  
my soul threw away the mask that hides the deeper me

breaking the dark of night peircing through the painted white  
cut it all away from yesterday til a new eras in sight  
unlock the heart within let it spread its wings and soar  
rising up in flight through the night of white and fly on forever more"

As soon as he sang that song he was about to walk out the door until he heard someones breathing. He may have been wearing his hat still but he still could hear very well no matter what was going on. As soon as he opened the door the girl that he brought home fell into his arms. As soon as that happened he could only blush. When the girl looked up at him she calmly said "I'm sorry... I just followed that wonderful song and it brought me here... Was that you?" He looked away as he said "yeah... that was me... So what? It's not like I could make it as a singer like my father..." As soon as he said that all he could say was "oops..."

She just stared at him and said "but I am sorry... it's just that I've never heard anyone sing so wonderful in my life... But it seemed like you were in pain... Why?" He looked at her as he calmly said "that's none of your business... I'm sorry... Anyway what's your name? I'm Yasuo." She smiled at him and said with a happy voice "I'm Rai... It's nice to meet you Yasuo." He looked at her in the eyes and saw that she was full of happiness and pain... almost the same pain as him... But something else was different about her eyes.

It was almost as if she's been alone for alone time and no one would accept her... He wasn't sure what was going on but he felt like he had to help her... What ever it was he knew that he wanted to help her, comfort her... But the thing that he didn't understand the most was why his heart was beating fast and why he was blushing. Yasuo just wasn't understanding anything... Not anymore at least...

Rai calmly asked "are you alright Yasuo? You look troubled." Yasuo smiled slightly as he said "I'm alright... I'm just glad that your alright... I'll show you to your room. Alright?" She nodded and they walked out of the music room and up the huge stair case. As they walked Rai looked at Yasuo and saw that he had the same hair color as her hair and had golden eyes as well. This of course confused her for she didn't know that anyone but her had those features. But her only thoughts were _"that look in his eyes... They were so sad and alone... He has a family and yet he's still alone and distance himself from people for some reason... I want to help you Yasuo... I really do... But how can I help you? How can I help you if I don't understand you? And why doI feel this way when I'm around him? I don't understand..."_

As soon as she finished her thoughts they arrived at a room and Yasuo calmly said "well you'll be staying here. This used to be my aunts room when she was growing up. In fact some of her old clothes should be in her old closet still... You can rest some more and I'll make something to eat alright Rai?" She nodded and she walked in as she said "thank you... Yasuo..." With that said she closed the door and Yasuo left to make some rice for them as he waited for his parents to come home.

His only thoughts were _"this is going to be hard to explain to my parents when they see that Rai's going to be staying here... I should ask her where she lives so I can bring her home... Maybe I could ask them why she feels so alone... Just maybe they'll know... just maybe..."_


	3. Chapter 3

After a few minutes Yasuo had finished the meal for him and Rai. He didn't know what was going to happen next... Like when he brought her home will he still see her? He of course doesn't know why he even cares? To him Rai seemed like a girl version of himself... alone and had no one to be there for them... Sighing to himself he decided to shake that feeling off cause he knew that he had to keep everyone at arms length for he fears that they'll get harmed. As Yasuo walked up the stairs to get Rai he just couldn't help but keep a sad look on his face. He meets someone new and he can't get too close... Yasuo couldn't think what was worse for him. Keeping everyone at arms length or the nightmares.

When he finally got to Rai's room he knocked on the door saying "Rai the rice is ready... You coming?" Than when the door opened standing there was Rai wearing a red sun dress. His eyes were wide open with shock and his heart started to pound in his chest. All he could think about was that she looked really pretty. Those were his only thoughts and it was like his brain had just shut down on him. Rai snapped her fingers in front of his face and said "hello! Anyone home?" He was brought out of his thoughts and said "sorry were you saying anything?" Rai smiled at her as she said "no... Thank you for helping me." He nodded as he calmly said "no problem... Anyway where do you live? I can take ya home after you had something to eat. Will that be alright with you at all?"

She sadly looked away as she said "I don't have a home... I've lived on my own since I was a little girl... I don't have anywhere to go..." Yasuo could only look at her as he saw her bangs cover her eyes. He didn't know what to do, he's never seen a girl cry before but he knew that he didn't like seeing it at all. But then he calmly said "well... How about you just stay here... Will that be alright with you Rai?" She looked up at him and was shocked as she said "you'd let me stay here... With you? What about your family?"

"Feh, Like they care... They're always gone working so I'm here by myself... They don't care about what happens to me. Not at this point anyway..."

Rai looked at his sudden sad/calm look and knew that he felt so alone. Than she decided to change the subject saying "well... We shouldn't let our meal get cold right?"He was brought of out his thoughts as he said "yeah, lets go." Than he started to walk toward the stairs with Rai following right behind him. They walked in silence as soon as they walked in the kitchen Rai was in aw. For she's never seen such a huge kitchen before in her life. Yasuo grabbed two bowls and some chop sticks and got him and Rai some rice. Than they both ate in silence as they didn't know what to say to each other at all.

After a few minutes Yasuo's head shot up and Rai asked "what's wrong Yasuo?"

"Hang on... I'll be right back."

Than Yasuo left the kitchen and walked to the door. As soon as he reached the door he opened it and saw a woman with long black hair and brown eyes. She wore a plain white shirt and some black jeans. The woman smiled at Yasuo as she said "hello Yasuo. How have you been?" Yasuo sighed as he said "every thing's fine mom. Where's dad?" The woman calmly said "he's just getting our things from the car." When she saw the strange look on Yasuo's face she asked "what's wrong? Are you hiding something?" "Well... Not really but I do need to tell you and dad something..." Said a calm Yasuo.

Than a man with long silver hair with golden eyes walked up to the woman and Yasuo. He had two dog ears on his head and wore a red shirt with a black leather jacket wearing some dark blue jeans. Yasuo said "hey dad." The man looked at Yasuo and than at the woman as he said "Kagome... We have someone here." Kagome looked at the man and asked "what do you mean Inuyasha? Only Yasuo's here."

Inuyasha growled a bit as he said "no... Another half demon's here." Yasuo sighed as he said "uh yeah anyway as I was saying... I found a girl on the streets and well... She did try to attack me but she was in some kind of trance... So I brought her home to make sure that she was alright after I knocked her out, Than I made her something to eat and I was about to take her home but she's a orphan and she's got no where else to go... So is it alright to let her stay here? Please?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and said "oh come on Inuyasha. Let the girl stay and make her feel welcome when we met her. How about that huh?" Inuyasha sighed as he said "fine... Lets meet her... But don't forget Yasuo, she's a half demon... I'm not saying that half demons are bad but some are... We don't know if she can be trusted..." Yasuo yelled "SO WHAT!! I TRUST HER DAD SO HOW ABOUT YOU JUST BACK OFF!! SINCE WHEN DO YOU CARE ABOUT WHAT I DO ANYWAY, YOU'RE ALWAYS GONE ALONG WITH MOM AND I'M ALWAYS HOME ALONE!! I FINALLY FOUND SOMEONE ELSE THAT SUFFERS LIKE ME..."

Inuyasha sighed as he picked up the bags and walked inside as for Kagome she walked into the kitchen and sees Rai eating her meal peacefully. She walked up to Rai and happily said "hello... I'm Kagome, Yasuo's mother... What's your name?" Rai looked at Kagome and calmly said "I'm Rai... It's nice to meet you Kagome." Kagome smiled at Rai as she said "it's so nice to meet you... Are you a half demon?" Rai almost choked on her food as she asked "how did you know?!" Kagome smiled as she happily said "I have my ways... Anyway you're more than welcome to stay Rai... How about I take you shopping? Than you can attend to Yasuo's school." Yasuo walked in and said "what no freaking way! I'm not going to spend my time watching her! She's never been to a school before and now that she is I have to watch her! It's just better that she stays here!"

Kagome sighed as she said "Yasuo... Rai is going to your school weather you like it or not. You have to look after her no matter what and please don't get into anymore fights... Please!" Yasuo crossed his arms over his chest saying "fine!" Than Yasuo walked off to his room and started to get ready for bed. After he came out of his shower that was in his room he looked at his reflection as he thought _"man being a half demon bites... I go to a human school and everyone thinks that I'm a normal human..."_

Sighing to himself he took the hair pins out of his hair to reveal his two dog ears and his tail had come out of hiding. He took one last look at himself before he went to bed as he waited for the nightmares to return to him. For they hunt his every waking moment... But mostly in his dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

Yasuo was in one of his nightmares again. These nightmares of his have happened every night since he was a little boy and they were always the same. He never truly understand why he has them but he's never told anyone about them at all. As he tossed and turned he gasped for air and was covered in sweat.

In Yasuo's Dream

Yasuo was running from a mysterious dark shadow. He didn't look back for he was scared that if he did than what ever was chasing him would get a hold of him. No matter what he tried Yasuo just couldn't get away. The shadow said in a darkly "give up Yasuo! You can't get away! Your body will become mine!!" Yasuo hit a dead end and feared for his life even more. He turned around to face the shadow and said "what do you want with me!?"

The shadow laughed as he said "soon... you and I will become one. Your body will become my new body and I shall live once again! And I shall have my revenge against the ones who killed me."

"Who killed you!? And why me?"

"You'll find out soon enough Yasuo... When we meet you'll know who killed me and when that time comes keep growing stronger... Right now your heart is slowly starting to melt because of that girl! Maybe if I haunted her dreams she'll leave you alone and your heart will turn into ice. But than again once you learn the truth about her... You'll be heart broken."

Yasuo was full of rage as he said "you leave Rai out of this! Don't you dare harm her or haunt her dreams! I'll make sure that you'll never harm her ever!" The strange shadow could only laugh as he said "it doesn't matter cause no matter what you do... You'll end up heart broken and you'll become me... You and I will be the same person... Well expect that you will be no more cause your soul will be gone forever." Than the shadow was starting to get closer and closer to Yasuo and all Yasuo could do was scream the words **"GET AWAY FROM ME!!"**

Than he woke up and was covered in cold sweat. Yasuo heavily panted as he wiped the sweat from his face. The only thoughts on his mind were _"what did he mean that I'd be heart broken when I learn more about Rai? These dreams don't make any sense too me anymore... Might as well get ready for school anyway..."_

Than he got out of bed and walked toward his shower. After a half an hour he got out of the shower he had a towel tied around his waist and walked toward his dresser. He started to look through his dresser until he found a red shirt and some baggy blue jeans. Than he started put hair pins in his hair so he could hid his ears. Than he hid his tail and started to brush his hair. After a few minutes he was fin-shed and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Once he got into the kitchen he stopped in his tracks and was in shock. Rai was sitting in the kitchen and wore a pink t-shirt and red jogging pants. She also had on her red bandanna but it wasn't the same one he saw her with before. This one had flowers on it and all he could do was blush at her. Kagome was at the counter making his and Rai's lunch and was humming a tune. Rai saw Yasuo and asked "why were you screaming Yasuo?" Yasuo walked up to the table and sat down as he said "I don't know what your talking about."

She clamly said "I heard you screaming in your sleep you were saying 'get away from me!'" He looked away as he said "I wasn't screaming. Only weaklings scream in their sleep... So just end it already Rai! It's bad enough that you have to go to school with me!" Rai tilted her head to the side as she said "and what's so bad about me going with you?"

He sighed as he said "I just don't want to look out for someone alright! I don't need anyone! So when we get to school just pretend that you don't know me alright!" Kagome yelled **"YASUO TAKANISHI YOU LISTEN HERE MISTER RAI IS GOING TO YOUR SCHOOL AND YOU HAVE TO LOOK OUT OFR HER CAUSE SHE WON'T KNOW WHERE ANYTHING IS!! SO JUST KNOCK IT OFF AND BE NICE FOR A CHANGE LIKE HOW YOU USE TO BE WHEN YOU WERE YOUNGER!!"**

Yasuo sighed as he sadly said "fine mom... I'll help her around until she knows where everything else is and nothing more! Lets go Rai." Than Kagome gave them their lunch as she said "lets see today ramen for Yasuo and rice for Rai. Have fun Rai." Rai could only smile as she said "thank you Kagome."

Than Rai and Yasuo started to walk out the door and while they walked Yasuo was in deep thought. He still couldn't figure out what was going on with the dreams... He's had them for a long time and yet never understood them. But what confused him the most was how was Rai connected to them? Why would he be heart broken? It wasn't like he was in love with her right? Or was he? Than everything suddenly went blank. Rai saw him just standing there and saw his head down. It was like he was only staring at the ground and found it very interesting all of a sudden. Rai walked up to him and asked "Yasuo are you ok?"

When she got no responds she thought something was wrong. But what she didn't know is that he was seeing something that won't happen yet.

Deep in Yasuo's Mind

Yasuo looked back and forth to see that he was in a ally way. He sighed as he said "great... Another one of those dang visions... Well... what's going to happen now?" Than he saw someone running into the ally and that person was being chased by something. When she got a better view of that person he gasped as he said "Rai!" When Rai ran into a dead end and she was scared out of her mind. She screamed **"LEAVE ME ALONE!!"**

What ever was chasing her just kept getting closer and closer until something came from the roof and kicked the strange person in the head. Rai looked up and yelled "Yasuo!" Yasuo was in shock as he said "I arrive in time to save her... Well... At least I know I'll make it in time... That much I'm happy for..." Than Yasuo was brought out of his vision and was brought back to the real world with Rai calling out too him.

Rai asked "Yasuo are you alright?" He calmly said "yeah... I'll be fine... Lets go... We don't want to be late for school. Alright Rai." She nodded and they started to walk toward the school. All Rai could think about was why Yasuo blacked out like that. And all Yasuo could think about was that vision that he had. He wanted to know when it was going to happen and if he was going to win the fight...


	5. Chapter 5

When they arrived at school. Yasuo made sure that Rai got her locker and her time sheet. He looked it over and told her that he had all of her class's. He was thrilled about it of course but he didn't let it show at all. The only thing that made Rai worry the most was if anyone would find out that she was a half demon. Yasuo looked at her and saw the worried expression on her face. He wanted to help her but he didn't know how to help her at all. For he's known as the coldest guy in the school. Next to some guy named Jake Drago. He never understood why Jake was always trying to pick a fight with him but than again he didn't care. All he knew on what he has to do at this moment is that he has to help Rai fit in and help her in any way that he can.

During music class he had to watch videos on the worlds greatest singers. Of course it just so happens that today's video was about his father and about that contest that his mother won. The winner would sing along side with 'InuTashino' A.K.A Inuyasha. Yasuo leaned on his hand watching the video with a tired expression. Rai saw this since she was sitting next to him and she whispered "what's wrong Yasuo? Don't you like InuTashino?"

He just looked away as he whispered back "lets just say that I had enough of hearing about his name. Concerting how I've heard nothing but his name my whole life!" Rai could understand that. If she heard nothing but the same name her whole life than she would have gotten sick of it too. She went back to watching the video and saw the girl that won the contest. Which surprised her too see that it was a younger Kagome. She looked back at Yasuo and when she was about to ask he whispered back saying "yeah... that's my mom... and... my father..."

Rai went into shock as she whispered "really? That's your parents? I didn't see that one coming." He smirked slightly as he said "I know... It's hard to believe huh... Everyone would think that if they knew. You see no one knows about my father secret but me, my mom and his friends. And now you... You better not tell anyone alright. I just want to be treated like a normal person with normal parents."

She nodded and went back to watching the video. They kept watching and Rai could see the love in Kagome's eyes as she sang with Yasuo's father. It may have been a long time ago but that was the same love she felt as she feels for Inuyasha right now. And she could also see the love in his eyes for Kagome. But something also caught her eye. Deep in his eyes there was sadness. Almost as if he feared something... But what? She was going to ask Yasuo about that when they got back and was just enjoying to hear them sing.

When the bell rang for lunch Rai and Yasuo went to their lockers and got their lunch. Walking toward the cafeteria in complete silence. When they arrived they found a table in the back and started to eat in silence. Rai looked at Yasuo from the corner from her eye and saw that he was in deep thought. Wondering what he was thinking about. That was when something caught her attention. His eyes were blank again but it was like he was still paying attention to what was going on... well slightly.

Than she saw him shaking his head as if he had just seen something that he wished that he hadn't. This of course confused her. She calmly asked "Yasuo, are you ok?" He nodded as he said "yeah... I'll be alright. Just spaced out for a minute there that's all." When he was about to take another bite out of his ramen someone grabbed his bowl and dumped it on his head. Which of course caused him to fall off his chair and scream in pain.

Rai yelled "Yasuo are you alright?!" He just kept screaming about how hot the ramen was and that it was burning his head.(which of course would increase the heat of metal. So with hair pins on his ears to hid them plus adding heat to metal would equal loads of pain to his ears) Rai was about to go to him but someone grabbed her arm. When she looked up she saw a boy with a strange shade of green hair wearing clothing with dragons and snakes on them. Her only thoughts at that point were _"who ever this guy is he likes dragons and snakes too much and that I have this really bad feeling about him."_

He calmly said with a smile "what is a girl like you doing here with a guy like Yasuo? He's nothing but trouble. So how about you stay with a guy like me?" Rai glared at him as she said "no... I'll only hang out with Yasuo! I don't know who you are but I don't like you. So leave me alone got that!" The guy was slightly angry as he said "too bad. And I thought that you and me could get along... But oh well. You're coming with me anyway." He was about to pull Rai away until she gave him a huge slap across the face.

The guy just stared at her as she said "now, now, now. Why would you slap me? Now I have to teach you a lesson." He held up his hand and was ready to strike. Rai closed her eyes tight waiting for this guy to slap her but it never came. When she opened her eyes she saw Yasuo holding the guys arm with a smirk as he said "now, now Jake. You should know that you shouldn't hit a girl. That's just not right. Also..." He freed Rai of Jake's grip and threw him to the wall saying "AS LONG AS SHE'S WITH ME YOU WON'T LAY ONE FREAKING FINGER ON HER!!"

Rai was shocked. She's never seen Yasuo act this way before. Sure she hasn't known him long but this was just really shocking to her. Jake peeled himself off the wall and said with anger in his voice "you'll regret that Yasuo... I'll make you pay. Right here and right now!" Than Jake charged at Yasuo with Rai right behind him. Yasuo pushed Rai out of the way and he was pushed into the wall. Yasuo could only smirk as he said "come on Jake. Even you know that you couldn't beat me. This is fight number 100 and you've never won once. Just give up." Jake growled as he said "like I'd give up to the likes of you!"

Than Yasuo punched Jake in the chest knocking all the air out of his lungs and kicked him into the wall across the room. Jake got up as he caught his breath and charged at Yasuo again. Throwing many punches at him but all of his punches missed. Too Yasuo it was like time slowed down. It was a hard time trying to slow time down in the mind but as long as he could dodge any hit it was so worth it. Then Jake went for Rai. This of course made fear go into Rai's eyes. Yasuo ran until he was in front of Rai and grabbed both of Jake's fists. He calmly said with the same mocking smirk "didn't you hear me? As long as I'm around I won't let you harm Rai. She's under my care and no harm will ever come to her."

Than before another word was said someone zipped by and grabbed both boys and thew them to the wall. Rai was so confused when she saw the man that threw them. He had red/orange hair pulled back by a ribbon and he had blue eyes that were close to the color of a blue crystal and the sky. He looked at Yasuo and Jake as he said "I thought I heard something going on. I thought I told you two no more fights!! Yasuo Takanishi! I swear you act just like your father! Detention today after school as for you Jake as usual you never make it to detention after school so tomorrow at lunch." Than the man looked at Rai and asked "are you alright miss?" Rai nodded as she said "I'm fine if it wasn't for Yasuo. He was only fighting to protect me."

The man looked at Yasuo as he peeled himself off of the wall and asked "is this true Yasuo?" He nodded as he said "yes Unc- uh I mean Mr. Takanishi." Mr. Takanishi calmly said "Yasuo. I know you want to help but you know the rules. No fighting on school grounds. Alright. I'll see you after school and I'll have a word with your father." Yasuo nodded and he went to the boys room to clean the mess in his hair. As for Rai she grabbed some paper towels and started to clean the mess of what was left of Yasuo's lunch.

When school was over Rai asked in a curious tone "Yasuo why were you about to call the principle uncle?" Yasuo sighed as he said "well that's cause he is. He's my dad's little brother. He's my Uncle Shippo. He may be young but he's smart for his age I'll tell you that much." Rai nodded and she was about to leave until Yasuo stopped her saying "Rai wait..." She turned around to see his face full of concern as he said "take this cell phone with you please... It's my old one but it still works..." She nodded and took the cell phone and asked "why though? Why are you giving me a cell phone?"

He calmly said "well... If your in any danger just give me a call... And I'll come to you I promised my parents that I'd look after you and I attend to keep that promise no matter what." She nodded as he said "my number is in the speed dial so you won't have to look hard for my number alright." She nodded with a smile as she said "I'll see you at home. Bye Yasuo." Than she walked out of the school with a small smile on her face. Yasuo's only thoughts were _"please be careful Rai... I just have a bad feeling that your going to be attacked today. It's just a feeling and I have a feeling that I won't survive trying to save you at all."_

Than he walked to detention hall waiting for it to be over with and hoping that Rai would be alright. When he got to the right room he sat in the front just sitting there looking up at the ceiling in deep thought. All he could think about was that dang vision of his. He doesn't know why or how he has this power. Since his parents don't have this power but than again everyone is different. Even from their parents. He also had more to the vision at lunch. In that part of the vision he was running the roof tops with Rai on his back and they were running from the demon that was chasing them.

He didn't get a good look at the demon since they were running from it. But in the vision he fought back after a while. He guessed that he was sick of running and decided to fight back! Sighing to himself he decided to just let that vision go for now. When he looked at the clock he saw that it's only been a few minutes since he last saw Rai. Than he thought that maybe she got home safely that is until his cell started to vibrate. He grabbed his cell and saw the caller ID and was in shock. It was Rai and he answered it as he said "hello..." Rai's voice was on the other end saying "YASUO HELP ME!! PLEASE!! A DEMON IS CHASING ME AND HE WANTS TO KILL ME!! PLEASE HELP MEEEEEEEE!!" He was in shock as he said "don't worry I'm on my way just keep running from him until I can get there." before another word was said he hung up and said "Uncle Shippo I have to go! Rai's in trouble!"

Shippo calmly said "alright. I'll let you go early since you were only in the fight to protect the new student. But that is a warning Yasuo. And your final warning. One more fight and I'll have to get your father to get you to a different school alright." Yasuo nodded as he grabbed his things and ran out the door hoping to get to Rai in time.

With Rai

Rai is running away from the demon that wanted to kill her. Of course she doesn't understand why he would want to kill her at all. She didn't do anything to him and yet he wanted to kill her. Maybe he knows that she's a half demon and wanted to kill her because of it. Than she ran into a dark alley and ran into a dead end. Turning around to face the demon. His body was covered in armor made from different kinds of scales. His hair was a dark green as were his eyes. She could see his fangs and claws but the thing that scared her the most was the look in his eyes. It was like looking in the eyes of the devil.

Rai's fear grew with every passing second. She thought that maybe Yasuo wouldn't be able to find her in time. Than the demon charged at Rai and she closed her eyes waiting for her life to end as she yelled **"LEAVE ME ALONE!!."**But it never came. When she opened her eyes she saw someone standing in front of her holding the demon's arm. The demon was shocked as he said "what the? Yasuo smirked as he said "what's the matter? Never fought me before? Or are you surprised that a human was able to stop you from attacking? From the looks of you I'm guessing that your a dragon demon and a snake demon."

The demon smirked as he said "your right. You sure are a smart human. Too bad I have to destroy you." Before the demon could strike again Yasuo kicked him in the chest which sent him flying into the wall. Yasuo than grabbed Rai and placed her on his back and he jumped on the roof. Rai was shocked too see that Yasuo could jump so high and asked "Yasuo, how did you do that? And how did you find me?" Yasuo smiled as he said "well... lets just say that I'm not your topical human. And I found you cause you screamed so loud that I could hear it and so I followed your voice and found you. I'm just glad that I got to you in time."

He ran and jumped from roof top to roof top. Than after a few minutes Yasuo stopped running and he put Rai down. She asked "what are you doing Yasuo?" He looked away and his back was facing her as he said "I'm going to fight. That demon will keep coming after you until either he's dead or you. I'm not sure but I think I know him from somewhere. His fighting style was familiar to me. Anyway I just need you to stay back and I'll protect you no matter what." She nodded as she saw the demon getting closer and closer to them.

The demon calmly said with a smirk "so here we are. Are you giving up human?" Yasuo shook his head as he said "I don't think so... I'm going to rip you apart with my bare hands so that way you can't harm Rai. I won't let you lay one finger on her. Not now not ever!" Than Yasuo charged at the demon with his quick demon speed and his claws. The dragon was getting clawed up pretty good. Rai was so confused on how Yasuo was fighting. To her it was like he was fighting like a demon. This wasn't making any sense to her at all. Than she was brought out of her thoughts when she saw the demon kick Yasuo in the chest.

Yasuo went flying and skidded on the cement until he was at Rai's feet. She knelt to him asking "are you alright?" He groaned in pain as he said "yeah... I'm alright... This fight isn't going to be easy with my claws..." Rai asked "what do you mean claws? You don't have claws... do you?" He nodded as he brought up his hand to show Rai his claws. She of course was shocked. Yasuo managed to stand up and he thought _"what am I going to do? This demon knows how to fight like a demon... But so do I... when I lose control... No I can't lose control I might scare Rai..."_

Than Yasuo charged again this time he punched the demon with all his strength. The demon didn't understand where all of his power was coming from. He asked "what's with this power? No human could have this power!" Yasuo yelled **"YOU GOT THAT RIGHT! I'M NOT JUST A HUMAN I'M 1/4 DEMON AND I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR BUTT FOR TRYING TO KILL RAI!!"**Than Yasuo's eyes started to flash from gold to red. He was trying not to lose control over his demon blood like when he first met Rai. But it was getting harder for him. Rai was in so much shock hearing that Yasuo was 1/4 demon. No wonder why she felt so welcome around him. He knew her pain of being alone in the world. Than she was brought out of her thoughts when she saw Yasuo walking back.

She saw the demon on the ground and he was a bloody mess. She had a feeling that he was dead. Rai smiled at Yasuo happy knowing that he was alright. As long as he was alright she didn't care what happened to her. Yasuo calmly said "well now that, that demon has been taken care of lets head home." She nodded and her smile faded. As she saw that the demon was starting to stand up again. **"YASUO LOOK OUT!!"**Cried Rai. Yasuo was confused. Time seemed to have slowed down as he turned around to see the demon running up to him. Than there was nothing but a blood curling scream. For the demon had bitten Yasuo in the left shoulder. The pain was in tense for Yasuo as he screamed in pain.

The demon freed Yasuo and backed away as Rai ran to the boy that saved her. She saw that he was out and his breathing was starting to get shallow. She yelled with rage **"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!!"**The demon laughed as he said "I injected venom into his blood of course. I am part snake. So now as we speak the venom is spreading through his system. By sun raise tomorrow he'll be dead. And there's nothing you can do about it!" Than the demon disappeared and Rai kept calling out to Yasuo hoping to keep him awake. But so far he wouldn't respond to her voice. For Yasuo everything was getting dark and Rai's voice was starting to fade from his mind until there was nothing but silence.


	6. Chapter 6

Rai didn't know what to do. Yasuo's breathing was getting worse with every passing minute. She grabbed his arm and placed it over her shoulders and started to walk toward the house. That is as soon as they get off of the roof. She walked for what seemed like hours. If it wasn't for her demon speed she probably wouldn't have gotten to his house in time to save him. Her only thoughts were to save Yasuo and to thank him for saving her. But she feared that maybe she failed him. She was a half demon and she had to call for help. But she just couldn't help it. She was just so scared. Scared that she would die and wouldn't have been able to tell Yasuo how she felt about him. She knows that she hasn't known him long but she feels like she has to be with him. To protect him from something that was after him. But what?

She wasn't sure what was after him but she knew that it was starting with the dreams he's been getting for she's heard him scream in the night. She wanted to help him but she feared that maybe he wouldn't want her around. But he protected her and yet she couldn't protect him at all. She hadn't felt so useless since she was a child. Than she was brought out of her thoughts when she heard something groaning. When she looked at the source she saw that it was Yasuo. He sounded like he was in a lot of pain and she knew that it must have been the venom in his system. And that she couldn't do anything to help him at all.

She asked in a concern tone "are you ok Yasuo? Do you want to slow down?" Yasuo looked at Rai with a strange look in his eyes. It was so strange cause she's never seen that look in his eyes before cause it looked like his eyes held worry, concern, fear and... love? This wasn't making sense to her. But it was in his eyes to prove it. He calmly said "yeah... I'll be alright and no don't slow down... Just keep going at the pace that your on and we should get back to the house in less then half an hour." Than he looked away as he said "are you alright though? Did that demon hurt you? Cause if he did than I'll hunt him down and kill him!" Rai sadly said "I'm fine... That demon didn't hurt me and you shouldn't go to a battle yet... You have to rest so we can get the venom out of your system."

He smirked as he said "don't worry about me Rai... I'll be fine... After all I knew that this was going to happen." Rai was a little confused as she asked "if you knew this was going to happen than why didn't you try to stop it?" He looked away from her as he said "cause when I have my visions they always happen no matter what. You can't stop or change them. It's just not possible." Rai asked "what do you mean visions?" He calmly said "my whole life I've been having visions... I saw what was going to happen... As soon as I saw that it was about you I thought that maybe it was going to like a normal everyday kinda thing... But when I saw that I wasn't with you I was worried... But when I saw that you were being attacked by a demon I was... I was scared... I was scared that you would die. I feared for your life. I thought that you would die... That was until I saw that I arrived to save you. And my only concern was to protect you with my life..."

Rai just wanted Yasuo to stop talking. She knew that with every word he spoke he was getting weaker and weaker. Rai just wanted him to stop talking and save his strength for when he needs it. She pleaded "please stop talking Yasuo! ou need to stop talking to save your strength... Please... I'm begging you!" He weakly said "sure thing Rai... That's not going to be too hard since I'm about to-" Before he could finish his sentence he fainted and Rai almost fell with him. But she was able to stand her ground and stay standing. She knew that she had to hurry and get to Yasuo's house before it was too late to save him. Because... she wasn't expecting it but... She had fallen for Yasuo... Rai guessed that it must have been love at first sight. She wasn't sure. But she knew that she IS in love with him. It made her think of that song... Cause that song reminded her about her first love and how from what she heard about Yasuo that it was like with him as well.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she noticed that she arrived at the house. Than she saw that Inuyasha and Kagome were running out of the house an toward them. As soon as Inuyasha and Kagome saw Yasuo like this she knew right away that he was hurt. No not hurt but dying. Kagome asked "what happened Rai?" Rai started to cry as she said "Yasuo he was trying to save me from a demon! Than when the battle was over the demon snuck up on his than bit him and injected venom into his blood system! It's ALL MY FAULT!!" Inuyasha grabbed Yasuo and ran into the house while Kagome tried to calm Rai down and get her to stop crying. But Rai just couldn't help but blame herself. For she was in danger, Yasuo came to save her. And she did nothing but scream for help.

Kagome calmly said "Rai, he saved you cause Yasuo has a kind heart. He tries to ignore people and hide his true self but he just couldn't help it. He's been cold to everyone since he was a child. I thought that I lost my little boy until you came along. You brought out the old Yasuo. And for that me and Inuyasha couldn't be happier. We should thank you for bringing him back to us." Rai looked away as she said "but I can't help but feel what I feel. Yasuo was the only one that was nice to me and now I might lose him." Kagome saw the look in Rai's eyes and right away she knew what was up. She knew that Rai had fallen for her son and knew that Rai loved him more than anything. To her this was just like how she felt about Inuyasha before she found out that he was InuTashino.

Than Kagome walked with Rai inside to see Yasuo. As soon as they walked in they saw Yasuo sleeping on the couch and his breathing was a lot better than it was before. Inuyasha calmly said "he'll be alright. I gave him a antidote. He should wake up in a few days." Rai ran to Yasuo and sat next to him hoping that he would just wake up right then and there. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and walked out of the room. Kagome explained to him about Rai's feelings toward Yasuo and right away he had understood why she was so attached to him. His thoughts were _"maybe Rai's the one to help Yasuo in the end... To save him from the darkness that he must face as I did when I was around his age. I just hope that Rai will be the one to save him..."_

Rai stayed by Yasuo's side. not wanting to leave him. For she feared that if she left than he would fade away from her grasp. Or that he would die. She would talk to him trying to keep his mind together hoping that it would wake him up. After a few days he still hadn't woken up yet. This of course made Rai cry until she cried herself to sleep. As she slept all she could think about was that Yasuo would be alright. And that song she had been thinking about was stuck in her head.

In Rai's/Yasuo's Dream

Rai is walking around in a strange room that she's never seen before. Than she was brought out of that room and saw a stage with Yasuo standing there. She thought that it was really him but than she thought that this had to have been a dream. But she wasn't sure. han she walked up to him and calmly said "Yasuo?" He turned to her and said "Rai? iIs that really you?"

She nodded as she asked :that depends though... Are you really here? Or are you part of my dream?" He smirked as he said "I'm real Rai... Even in a dream you don't get things right away. But that doesn't matter to me though... huh?" Than he saw that she had tears in her eyes as she ran to him. Rai embraced him as she said "I was so worried about you! I thought you were dead!" Yasuo didn't know what to do but he would try to comfort her in anyway he could think of. So he returned the embrace as he said "I'm not dead Rai... I'm just healing... the antidote that my father gave me is still going through my blood to get rid of the venom... I'm sorry that I made you worry... Made you cry... But do me a favour..."

She looked up at him as he said while wiping her tears "please don't cry or shed any tear... You're not as beautiful when you do." As soon as he said that Rai couldn't help but blush. At first she thought that maybe it was the venom messing with his head. Than she thought that maybe he was part of the dream. But nothing was working for her theories. Cause she wasn't that imaginative. Than Yasuo asked "Rai... Since this is a dream and no one would hear us but the people that are part of the dream... Would you like to sing with me?" She nodded with a bright smile on her face as she said "I'd love to sing with you Yasuo... Can I pick the song?" He nodded with a big smile as she whispered the name of the song in his ear. Of course Yasuo agreed to the song and they walked up to the stage.

For they were going to sing First Love by Utada Hikaru.

"Saigo no kisu wa

Tabako no flavor ga shita

Nigakute setsunai kaori

Ashita no imagoro ni wa

Anata wa doko ni iru n' darou

Dare wo omotte 'ru n' darou

You are always gonna be my love

Itsu ka dare ka to mata koi ni ochite mo

I'll remember to love

You taught me how

You are always gonna be the one

Ima wa mada kanashii love song

Atarashii uta utaeru made

Tachidomaru jikan ga

Ugoki-dasou to shite 'ru

Wasuretaku nai koto bakari

Ashita no imagoro ni wa

Watashi wa kitto naite 'ru

Anata wo omotte 'ru n' darou

You will always be inside my heart

Itsu mo anata dake no basho ga aru kara

I hope that I have a place in your heart too

Now and forever you are still the one

Ima wa mada kanashii love song

Atarashii uta utaeru made

You are always gonna be my love

Itsu ka dare ka to mata koi ni ochite mo

I'll remember to love

You taught me how

You are always gonna be the one

Mada kanashii love song

Now and forever..."

At the end of the song Yasuo turned to Rai and gave her a half lited stare. All she could do was blush at his stare. Than he leaned closer to her until their lips met. At first Rai was so confused but this was something she was both hoping for and wasn't expecting at all. All she could do was return the kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

**alright here's the new chapter. And a reader asked me to do something so unless your Inu-Fan11. Than don't read what's in the bold and just start reading hte new chapter. Alright to log in all you have to do is click login and put your email address** **than your password it's as easy as that. Now on with the story!**

* * *

Rai woke up with a daze. She didn't understand why she dreamt that. But she was just surprised that Yasuo was so... different in her dream than in real life. Than she thought about the kiss. All she could do was think about that kiss... She knew that she loved Yasuo and that she would help him in anyway that she could. But how did he feel about her... how did he truly feel? Does he love her since he kissed her in the dream.

This was driving her insane! Sighing to herself she decided to just let it go for now and get along with her life. She just kept staring at Yasuo hoping that he'd wake up and soon. He was still sweating from the venom and she didn't know how to help him at all.

This was making her worry about him even more and more with every minute that passed. Rai couldn't take it anymore! She knew that the longer she stayed in the house waiting for Yasuo to wake up the more upset she would be. So she decided to go for a walk. She couldn't help but feel likfe it was her fault that Yasuo was like this. She wasn't sure if Yasuo blamed her. Rai just wanted him to be alright.

But... what will happen once he wakes up? Will he remember what happened? Will he remember the fight that caused him to be like this? She wasn't sure. But what she was sure was that even in a dream he was still kind in his own way. She didn't care if he acted like a jerk. Rai just couldn't help it cause she loves him. She loves him more than anything and she just didn't know how to tell him.

Sighing to herself she decided to head back maybe Yasuo would be awake now! Rushing back she ran to the house as fast as she could. Until she ran into Jake. He calmly said with a smirk "hello Rai. I heard what happened to Yasuo. Too bad he's not going to make it. I was just wondering if you'd like to go out?" Rai growled at him as she said "in your dreams! But than again even in your dreams I wouldn't go out with you! I'd rather die!"

Jake glared at Rai as he said "oh too bad. I guess you and Yasuo can join each other in the after life." Rai glared at Jake with a ice cold stare as she said "don't even try it Jake! You won't beat me! I swear if you had anything to do with how Yasuo is right now I'll make you regret it with your life." Jake laughed as he said "oh really? You think that I had anything to do with that dragon demon? Well you're right. I was that demon. I bit Yasuo. And if you tell anyone than I'll tell everyone at the school that your a half demon and they'll beat you everyday."

Rai growled more as she said "you wouldn't!" "I would. Do you think I'm bluffing? Well I'm not." Said a smirking Jake. Rai gave Jake one last glare and she ran back to the house. Jake just kept his smirk as he said "oh well. She wouldn't go out with me. So I'll just tell the whole school that she's a half demon anyway. I bet she wouldn't be expecting that." Than he walked off.

Rai got back to the house and when she walked in the living room. There she saw Yasuo sitting up and he was awake. When she saw him all she could saw was "Yasuo..." When he looked up and saw her all he could do was stare at her. His gaze was as calm as can be. He didn't say anything right away. Rai started to cry a bit as she asked "Yasuo... Are you alright now?" He calmly said "yeah... I'm alright. It's good to see you in one piece though Rai."

She ran to him and cried as she held him. Rai said between sobs "I'm just so glad that your alright! I'm so sorry that you got hurt! I was so worried about you!!" Yasuo returned her hug as he said "I'm alright Rai. You don't need to be sorry cause I don't blame you. And you don't have to worry about me anymore. I'm alright and I'm alive. Thanks to you."

Rai looked up at him and saw his smiling face staring down at her. He wiped her tears away as he said "you don't need to cry Rai. I'm safe and so are you. That's what matters. I'm just glad that you weren't hurt." She nodded as she asked "Yasuo... Are you really a quarter demon?" He calmly said "yes. I hide most of my demon features. I try to cut my claws so they look like nails but they grow back by the end of the day. I'm sorry that I never told you. But I just couldn't. I didn't trust anyone with my secret. And that wasn't fair to you. You had the right to know since you're living here and I didn't tell you. Do you forgive me Rai?"

Rai wiped the remaining to her tears as she said "I forgive you Yasuo. I was never mad at you. I thought that you were mad at me. I thought you were mad at me cause I got in the way of the fight. But I can see and hear that you were never mad at me in the first place." He smiled more as he said "I'm glad that you aren't mad Rai. I couldn't bare it if you were. You're the only thing close to me as a friend." Rai returned his smile as she said "well I'm glad that I could help you. I just wished that I was strong enough to fight."

Yasuo shook his head as he said "you are strong. You just have ot find the thing that makes you want to fight. That's all. Trust me. You'll know what you want to fight for or who. Just believe in yourself and you can do anything Rai." She nodded and she leaned her head on his shoulder as she said "thank you Yasuo. For coming back." He chuckled as he said "your welcome Rai. I'm glad to be back..."


	8. Chapter 8

It was now the weekend and Rai spent all of her time with Yasuo. Hoping for him to recover. With the venom slightly still in his system he would get worn out easily. When he was awake she would always keep her smile up since it seemed to make him smile. When he was sleeping she was sad. Still feeling guilty about what happened the other day. Inuyasha and Kagome tried to get her to stop blaming herself

But Rai couldn't help but think why Jake would do that to Yasuo just because she wouldn't go out with him. This just proves that Jake needs to get a life. Than she saw Yasuo walking down the stairs. He looked at lot better than before. All Rai could do was smile. Yasuo smiled as he asked "how are you Rai?" She looked away as she said "I'm alright." Yasuo knew that she was lying.

"Rai... Don't lie. You're a horrible liar." Said a calm Yasuo. Rai looked up at him as she said "I was just thinking about that demon that attacked us the other day." He just stared at her as he said in a calm tone of voice "Rai... I won't let anyone hurt you. Not anymore... Besides it's not like he's going to show up again anytime soon right."

Rai stared at his golden gaze. She couldn't look away... The things she saw in his eyes wanted to make her cry... In his eyes was love, compassion and other emotions that she couldn't describe. But the thing that made her want to cry the most was that she saw was the desire to protect her in his eyes. That look in his eyes made Rai cry her eyes out. Thinking that she didn't deserve it after all the things that happened. She had a feeling that she didn't deserve anything from him. Not his kindness, his compassion, his love or anything.

She may not remember her past until after she met Yasuo, but something inside her was telling her to stay away from him. Not get too close to him. But what was it? The only thing in her memories before she met him was a strange black shadow. Telling her to do something that was so horrible. But what was it? She couldn't remember.

Yasuo held onto Rai as he said "it's alright Rai. Every thing's going to be alright. There's nothing to worry about... Not anymore. I won't let anything hurt you anymore." She cried harder now, after hearing his words. How can he protect her from anything if she was worried about the voice telling her to stay away from him. She kept thinking about that shadow! The one that was in side her. It's voice anyway. In her sleep she could still hear it. Hear it calling out to her. Telling her to do something that she doesn't want to do...

Yasuo rubbed her back trying to comfort her. Hoping that it would calm her down. After a few minutes Rai finally calmed down as her tears started to dry up. Yasuo calmly said "Rai... We should go to bed. After all... we have school tomorrow. I'm sure that everything will be alright." Rai slowly nodded as she thought _"no... I have a feeling that nothings going to be alright. I just know it. Nothings ever going to be alright... Yasuo... I feel like I was going to do something so horrible when I first me you... But I don't remember what I was going to do... But it was something bad..."_

With that last thought Rai fell asleep in his arms. Yasuo smiled a bit as he carried Rai to her room. He placed her in her bed as soon as he arrived to her room. Than tucked her in as he thought _"sleep well Rai... After what you've been through you deserve to have peaceful dreams... Unlike the dreams I'll be having..."_ Than he kissed her forehead and walked out of the room and toward his room. As soon as he arrived to his room he fell onto his bed and drifted off to sleep.

And for a change he didn't have nightmares about that shadow trying to take him or anything. The only thing in his dreams was Rai and him.

The next day Yasuo woke up from the bright light that came through his window. All he could do was smile. But than he had a feeling that something bad was about to happen at school today and it involved Rai in some way. He decided to let it go for now so he just got ready for school instead. Once he was ready he left his room and grabbed his hat. When he was out of his room he saw Rai standing by the door way. She was wearing a red dress and her favourite red bandanna.

But something was off about the look on her face today. Her eyes looked so sad for some strange reason. When he walked up to her he calmly said "Rai are you alright?" She turned to face him as she said "nothing... Every thing's fine. I was just trying to think about my past. But I just don't remember anything."

Yasuo sighed as he said "don't worry. I'm sure that you'll remember, just don't try to hard." Rai nodded as she said "thank you Yasuo. I don't know what I did to deserve your kindness..." Yasuo smiled back at her as he said "let's get to school. We can't be late."

Than they both walked out the door. They walked down the street in silence. Rai couldn't help but feel that something was going to happen. But what was going to happen? Would it involve her past? Or would it involve Yasuo and the dreams he's been having? She couldn't figure it out at all.

Than without realising it they were at school. But something was wrong... The whole student body was outside. Standing there as if they were waiting for something, or someone... But in front of the crowd was Jake... Should have guessed. He stood out of the crowd like he was the leader or something. He walked up to Rai and Yasuo. Than Jake was just as smug as he's always been.

He calmly said "hello Yasuo. It's so good to see you awake and still alive. Who would have thought that you would still live." Yasuo growled at Jake as he held onto Rai. That was all Yasuo would do at the moment. Rai looked over Yasuo's shoulder as Jake said "Rai... I know about your past. Would you like to know?" Rai was shocked. She wanted to know about her past so badly but... Something was telling her that she shouldn't know... Not with Yasuo listening anyway.

Rai just shook her head as she said "I don't want to know!" Jake smirked as he said with a smug tone "well... You'll find out sooner or later Rai. Now Yasuo... I guess that I should try to kill you again." Yasuo just stared at Jake like he'd gone crazy. He calmly said in a calm tone "what are you talking about Jake?"

Jake chuckled as he said "I was the one who attacked you. Not to mention tried to kill you. But I failed. But this time I won't fail. I'll handle you while my friends handles Rai and restores her memories." Than some other boys grabbed Rai and pulled her away, as for Jake he fought Yasuo head on.

Yasuo dodged all of Jake's attacks. He wouldn't fight Jake anymore. He couldn't and wouldn't. It would make him just as bad as Jake... But all Yasuo could think about was Rai's safety... And about what Jake said about restoring her memory... What memories were they talking about? Nothing was making any sense anymore. Than when Yasuo looked up and received a punch to the face. It sent him flying across the hard top.

Yasuo groaned as he stood up, trying to think on how he could fight back without letting anyone know that he was a demon. But so far nothing came up for him. Than he saw Jake getting closer and closer to him. Yasuo jumped out of the way just in time and there was a huge hole in the stone wall.

Now we see Rai pinned down to the ground. She was trying to get up but nothing worked. There was nothing that she could do. One of the boys smirked at her as he said "Jake wanted us to return your memories since you erased most of them yourself. It's so surprising that you had that kind of power and never wanted to use it on anyone. But now we found you and you'll regain your lost memories of the person you once were..."

Than the boy placed his hand on Rai's forehead than he eyes went dim. Yasuo yelled "RAI! LEAVE HER ALONE! PLEASE!!" Jake laughed as he said "don't worry Yasuo. We're just returning her memories. The ones she erased herself." Yasuo was confused, why would Rai erased her own memories?

Rai was deep within her own mind. Seeing all of her old memories. The ones that she supposedly erased. She wanted to scream, to escape but she couldn't. Nothing worked in her favor, not this time at least. Than what she saw really made her worry. There was a man standing before her... her old self... The man calmly said "Rai... We have information that ... has returned and is after the son of one who helped kill him. You along with some of the others. You all must try to kill Yasuo Takanishi. Kill him before ... gets a hold of him and takes his body for his new body."

Rai nodded as she said "I'll do my best master. I'll kill him before ... gets a hold of him." The man smiled as he said "good luck Rai." Rai smirked a smug smirk as she planned on how to kill Yasuo. Now her mind takes her to where she first sees Yasuo. She knew that Yasuo had to be finished off. But something told her that she just couldn't. Rai couldn't take his life... She may have taken many lives before but for some reason she couldn't take his.

Now Rai was out of her mind. But as soon as she was tears came down her face. They poured out of her eyes cause she finally remembered the memories of her horrible past. Of when she was a demon for hire to kill anyone who was a danger to the world. And sadly Yasuo was one of those dangers. She was hired to kill him but at first glance she fell in love with him. She knew that and still had to kill him. But she erased all of her memories of that order and of who she was. But her name and what kind of demon she was.

Yasuo charged toward the boys that pinned Rai down causing them to go flying a few feet away from her. Rai looked up and saw the rage in his eyes. Than the next thing she knew someone grabbed her. When she turned her head around she saw Jake holding onto her arm. He was grinning his dark grin as he said "I guess since everyone's out here they might as well as see what you truly are Rai."

Than he pulled off her bandanna showing her dog ears. Everyone gasped as they saw her dog ears twitch. They were whispering things like "half breed" or "whys a demon here?" Yasuo saw the tears in Rai's eyes and seeing that made his blood boil. He than grabbed Rai and pulled her away from Jake.

Rai looked in Yasuo's eyes and asked "Yasuo? What are you doing?" Yasuo than heard everyone laughing. One boy asked "look at the great Yasuo! He's protecting a half breed! Why would you protect her?" Yasuo ripped off his hat and he revealed his tail saying with rage "cause I'm a half demon too!" Everyone gasped as Yasuo said "that's right! You all looked up to a half demon! You should all be ashamed of yourselves! Humans like yourselves make me sick!"

Than he started to walk away while he still held onto Rai's arm. Rai was so shocked. Yasuo just told everyone at school that he was a half demon. His one and only secret from the students gone just like that so she wouldn't feel alone. Nothing was making sense to her anymore. But than again she wasn't expecting to get any of her memories back at all... Cause she found out that she had orders to... kill Yasuo...

ok sorry it took so long for the update. I was stuck and I didn't have any time cause with school back and me doing chores I barly have any time for anything so I'll only be able to work on stories on weekends sorry to keep you waiting


	9. Chapter 9

They kept walking back to the house. Walking in silence was starting to get on Yasuo's nerves. He calmly said "are you alright Rai?" Rai looked up at him as she said "I"m fine... But what about you? You showed everyone what you really are! And now you can't go back!" Yasuo looked up in the sky as he said "don't worry. I can always go to the same high school that my parents went to. Demon's went there so I should be allowed to go."

Rai just stared at him as she said "so you ok with this at the moment?" He nodded as he asked in a calm tone of voice "of course I am. By the way... Rai... What do you remember about your past..." Rai looked away as she said "nothing important. Can we just forget about me regaining my memories... Please." Yasuo calmly said "alright but I just want to know one thing... Do you have a home with your parents waiting for you?"

Rai looked at him as she calmly answered "I don't. I don't have either. I was left on the streets. That's all I'm going to say." Yasuo understood that Rai saw something or remembered something that she didn't want to talk about it at the moment. So he would let her tell him when she wanted to talk about it. Than they were passing a stand. There was a lady saying "sign up for the couple singing contest. The winner would get the grand prize of ten thousand dollars!"

Yasuo didn't like the idea of money but the singing part he liked. He calmly asked "Rai, do you want to enter?" Rai looked at him as she said "sure. It sounds like fun." Than Yasuo walked up to the lady and said "we would like to sign up." The lady smiled as she said "alright please put your first and last names on here and you'll be all set until the carnival in a week." Yasuo smiled and he started to write down his and Rai's names.

After he was done writing down their names the lady calmly said "thank you Yasuo Takanishi and Rai Claw? I've never heard of Claw being a last name before." Yasuo calmly said "well... It just makes her special. So we just come back here in a week right?" She nodded as she said "yes. You need to pick out a song that will suit you both. Than you need to dress up to make it look like you are part of the song itself. Do you understand?"

Rai and Yasuo both nodded and they started to walk home. On the way Rai calmly asked "why did you want to enter that contest?" Yasuo looked up as he said "I wanted to prove something. I want to see if I really am a good singer." Rai was a little confused as she asked "how will this contest prove that? You could have proved that at a school talent show."

Yasuo smirked as he said "yes I could. But I can't go back to that school remember. I dropped out to be with you. When the students found out about you being a half demon, I knew that it wouldn't be fare for me to be there and not you. It just wouldn't be fare."

Rai stared at Yasuo as he spoke those words. It was just so touching that he showed everyone what he was just so he could be with her. Than Rai started to cry and once Yasuo saw her tears he calmly said "please don't cry Rai. There's nothing to cry about." Rai stared at him as she said "but it's just that no ones ever cared about me so much before. I never knew that anyone could or would ever care for me. I thank you Yasuo. From the bottom of my heart for your kindness and compassion."

He smiled as he said "let's go. We have a song to pick, costumes to chose and how to work this song out. Alright?" Rai nodded as they both ran back to the house wondering what they would do for the contest.

One Week Later

Rai and Yasuo have been practicing all week. They had the song and the act down. They knew how they were going to do this! They knew that they would win! Of course they didn't care if they won or lost. They only came to have fun and nothing else. When it was their turn to be up Rai was a little nerves. Yasuo hugged her saying "don't worry Rai. You can do this. Just pretend that it's only you and me out here and that we're at home practicing. Alright?"

She nodded as Yasuo disappeared to the other side of the stage. Rai was wearing a long red dress that sparkled with the lights. She could hear the music starting and knew that this was her cue to come out and start singing. Than Rai started to walk out on stage holding a microphone singing.

Rai:"We were strangers starting out on our journey  
Never dreaming what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you."

She looked down with a very convincing sad look. Than Yasuo started to come out from the other side of the stage wearing a black suit. He slowly walked up to Rai as he sang.

Yasuo:"No one told me I was going to find you  
Unexpected what you did to my heart."

Rai looked at Yasuo with a huge bright smile as did he. They both sang happily.

Both:"When I lost hope you were there to remind me  
This is the start

And Life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever  
A Wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you."

Rai took a few steps forward as held her microphone close singing to her next verse.

Rai:"We were strangers on a crazy adventure."

Than Yasuo took a few steps forward as well until he was next to Rai singing.

Yasuo:"Never dreaming how our dreams would come true."

They both stared loving at each other as they kept singing.

Both:"Now here we stand unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you. And Life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever  
A Wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
I know that my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothings gonna tear us apart And Life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever  
A Wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you  
Life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep going."

Yasuo than faced everyone.

Yasuo:"ON!"

Rai too stared at everyone with a bright smile.

Rai:"starting out on a journey."

They went back to staring at each other with loving eyes as they sang the last verse.

Both:"Life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you."

At the end of the song they gave each other a kiss just like the one in the dream they both had. Everyone both awed, clapped and cried. Rai and Yasuo broke from the kiss both blushing. They were so into the song that they didn't realise right away that they kissed. Both of them blushed at that moment but just as it appeared it also disappeared.

They turned to everyone in the crowd and bowed as they walked off the stage. After everyone else was done singing it was time for the announcement. To see who won the contest. A man walked on the stage and he calmly said with a smile "I'd like to say thank you all for entering our contest. And that you all sang very well. But only one couple had enough emotion that fit to their song and won the contest. May I have the envelope please!?"

A woman walked up to him and handed him a blue envalop and left. When he opened it he calmly said "and the winners are Yasuo Takanishi and Rai Claw! Congratulations! You're our lucky winners!" Rai and Yasuo both walked up on stage and both got a medle and a huge check. Yasuo calmly said "wow... I never thought that we would win. Well... I kinda did but me and Rai entered this to have fun and we did."

Rai smiled as she said "yeah! This was a lot of fun for both me and Yasuo I'm sure! Thank you for listening to us sing!" Everyone clapped as both Rai and Yasuo walked off the stage. Than Yasuo and Rai started to walk home. But what they didn't know is that something bad was coming. It was something horrible. Something that was coming for Yasuo, something that was waiting all these years to get revenge on the people that destroyed him so many years ago by taking the one thing that means more to them than anything and that would be Yasuo's life being taken away forever.


	10. Chapter 10

Once they got home it was dark. There was no sound, no voices. Just dark silence... Where was Inuyasha and Kagome? Why aren't they home? They should have been home by now. Just what the heck is going on? They looked around the house but there was no sign of Inuyasha nor Kagome. Yasuo was starting to worry. Rai found a note and said "Yasuo! Look at what I found!" Yasuo took the note from her hand and read it. After he read it he let out a sigh as he said "they're gone... They'll be gone for over a week. At least they're alright."

That's what he thinks though. What he doesn't know is that they are in grave danger. Yasuo sat on the couch as he went through the messages. There was only one message on the machine and it played "hey Yasuo! It's me Roku! Dude I have a great gig for ya! My dad said that there's a costume party at the school! Well... I heard what happened and your uncle didn't kick you out so your still allowed to go back to school! He wants you to sing at the dance! But since it's a costume party you have to wear a costume! Bring Rai I think you two make a very cute couple! See ya later!" Beep!

Rai walked in as she said "are you going?" He sighed as he said "well... I have to figure out when the dance is... Than I have to find a good costume. Either that or I just put on a black wig like my father does and go to the dance wearing a costume... as long as I wear a wig..."

Rai nodded as she said "well give him a call." Yasuo sighed and dialed for his uncle. After the second ring a voice said "hello?" Yasuo calmly said "hey Uncle Shippo." Shippo calmly said "hello Yasuo. So your back!" Yasuo chuckled a bit as he said "yeah. I heard about that dance at school from Roku and he forgot to tell me the date. When is it?" Shippo happily said "it's in two days. I told Roku to tell you weeks ago. I guess he forgot. I should have known better than to trust Miroku's son. He has his fathers mind. Anyway I guess I should tell you this. I... well kinda told the students that InuTashino was going to sing at the dance but since your father is away I need you to sing. But we need you to use a different name and you need to wear a black wig like your father. And a great costume." (I forgot to mention this in Inuyasha the Singer. When he had a concert and it wasn't on the night of the new moon he wore a black wig and shades sorry ok back to the story)

Yasuo calmly said "I had a feeling that you would say that. Well I can borrow one of dad's wigs and I'll sing. I'll bring Rai too! It should be fun..." Than Shippo calmly said "yeah. Anyway you both need to be wearing costumes. Don't worry everyone will also be wearing masks so Rai should be alright. You don't have to wear a mask since you'll be wearing a wig to hid your silver hair." Yasuo agreed with that as he said "thanks uncle! See you at the dance!"

Than he hung up. Rai asked "so... we're going to a dance?" Yasuo nodded with a grin as he said "yup! Well lets get our costumes." They went to the room the was at the very back of the house and started to go through some of the old costumes Inuyasha used when he went to costume dances to sing.

two days later

It's been two days already and Yasuo was ready for the dance. As was Rai. Yasuo was a little nerves. This was going to be his first dance that he was going to sing at. His nerves were well... like a car wreck but way worse. Rai was still in her room getting ready and Yasuo was trying to hide his tail and ears. Just like how he always had too before they all found out that he was a demon too. But he didn't care.

Than he walked out of his room wearing a black wig, dark sun glasses, his costume was a black jacket with a white shirt and black jeans. In other words he dressed up a biker. He went to his music room to get his guitar. Just as soon as he left he saw Rai walking down the stairs wearing a long gown. She was dressed up as a princess and had on a matching white mask.

He just stared at her with a huge blush on his face. Yasuo couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. Rai stared at him as she said "what? Do I look bad?" He shook his head as he said "no... you look nice. We should get going." Than they walked out of the house and went to the limo. (Inuyasha's has two cars. One he uses for normal use and the limo for when he's going to a concert to sing)

Once they arrive at the school Yasuo could hear all of the students talking about how cool it was that 'InuTashino' was coming. But too bad for them he wasn't. Rai calmly said "I'll wait for you inside alright. Besides I heard that this was the biggest dance in history. Students from just about every school in the area are coming. I'll see ya later." Than she walked in. Yasuo walked to the back where his uncle was waiting.

Shippo saw him and said "alright Yasuo. Are you ready?" Yasuo nodded as he said "yeah. I"m ready. My stage name is going to be Yuudai." Shippo nodded as he said "that's a good name. Alright I'll announce your arrival. And remember. You have to follow your name so no one suspects anything. Alright." Yasuo sighed as he said "I get it already. Jeez." Than Shippo walked into the back and up to the stage.

He calmly said "attention students. I'm sorry to say but InuTashino won't be coming. But I got someone else to sing. His name is Yuudai! He is InuTashino's son and is a great singer. Let's give him a appals!" Than Yasuo walked out and saw everyone clapping. He smirked a bit as he said "hey everyone! It's great to be here! This is my first time singing for a school but I'm glad that t's here!" _'Not really... I don't like this school but of well.'_ He thought the last part but as long as it was in his head he didn't care.

He started to play his guitar with a calm expression on his face. Than when he got to the right note he started to sing.

"Just walk a bit further along the road like this, shoulder to shoulder  
Counting the dreams that are becoming further away  
Seeing the gradually lessening friends  
At this moment, I am lost in the familiar streets  
and created the other side of myself in the darkness

A yell of thirst,  
as if piecing the heart already filled with depression.  
I want to invite you to see this world with me.  
Inside my heart are answers which no one else have.  
Find the crucial key.  
FLY AT HIGHER GAME

Together we cross countless sadness.  
Never stopping, we seek the both of us on that day, until we become  
apolegetic  
If the times were resetm maybe we might still meet somewhere.  
Until that day comes, never give up.

The gradually coldening thoughts,  
no matter how I am unable to deny them  
But a change to fall in love isn't a bad idea  
Not worrying, not panicking  
Praying faithfully  
As if flowers will bloom inside the heart  
JUST TAKE MY HEART"

Than he played the guitar a bit faster. He tapped his foot along to the beat. Yasuo stared at the audience as he played. After a few seconds the guitar sounds slowed down to a slow pace. Then they got a little faster as he kept singing.

"A yell of thirst,  
as if piecing the depression-filled heart  
I want to invite you to see this world with me.  
Inside dreams are answers which no one else have.  
You can trust me  
JUST TAKE MY HEART  
This journey continues..."

Everyone stared at him and clapped. He could hear some whistles and all he could do was smile. This was one of the best days of his life. He played some more songs until they all decided to play some songs by other people. Yasuo was allowed to take a break. He leaned against the wall watching everyone dance. He couldn't help but smile.

Than a girl walked up to him asked "excuse me Yuudai... But... will you dance with me?" He stared at her as he said "no." She growled as she said "why!? I'm the most beautiful girl here! How could you turn me down! We make a perfect match! Your related to InuTashino the most popular singer. I'm the most popular girl here! We're meant for each other!"

Yasuo stared at her as he said "that's just it. If I just showed up here with out you knowing that InuTashino was my father you wouldn't have noticed me. But since you do know that he's my father you would notice me. Besides I'm not interested." Than Rai walked up to him saying "hey Yuudai!" Yasuo stared at Rai as he said "hey. Ready for that dance Rai?" Rai nodded. He grabbed her hand and lead her to the dance floor.

As the music started playing Yasuo and Rai started to blush. Cause the music was a love song. Yasuo than smiled warmly at her and held his hand out for her to take it. Rai smiled back at him as she took his hand. He placed his other hand on her waist and she placed her other hand on his shoulder. This made them both blush since this was their first dance.

_Uh...Again tonight there's the fleeting starry sky  
Uh...The shining stars are hanging with wishes..._

They swayed to the music. Rai stared at him but sadly she couldn't see his eyes. She stared at him as she thought _'will he still care for me... when he finds out what I was suppose to do?'_

_Although worries will always endure,  
The door is opening  
Walking, falling, you're the one that picks me up and gives me strength  
So you'll become a proud star I'll sing  
Now I wont do less than my best, I'll become stronger like..._

Yasuo stared at Rai as he stared in her eyes. To him they sparkled in the lights that flashed in the room. He pulled Rai close as he said "great song huh?" She nodded as she said "yeah... Nice song."

_Unswaying love, this important love  
No one else is so precious  
This night is surely uneasy but  
We're the one that won't lose, but go on living..._

Rai stared up at him and slowly reached for his shades. He grabbed her hand as they kept dancing. Rai asked "can you please take those off... Please. It's not like anyone is going to know it's you. They'll just think they're contacts."

_Destiny is such a brutal thing  
Can't we follow our expectations?  
It's scattering, falling but this hand is here  
I'm carrying painful secrets for you while I sing  
Think of, believe, don't forget this wish_

Yasuo nodded as he reached up for the sun glasses. He slowly pulled them off and placed them in his jacket pocket. He stared at her with his gold eyes with a big bright smile.

_Because who will surely hide weakness  
Aren't you definitely scared?  
I'm sure I'll come to understand  
We're the one that won't lose, but go on living..._

Rai leaned her head on his shoulder as they danced. This of course made him blush. Rai asked "where did you learn to dance?" Yasuo calmly said "I don't. I just go with what comes to me. That's how I've always been. I see something and I learn it right away. But it also just comes to me even if I haven't seen it before." They kept dancing and Yasuo held Rai close to him for the rest of the song.

_It was fleeting and no more...  
There is no need for sadness _

_It was fleeting and no more, but  
There is no need for sadness,  
Though there are surely many obstacles  
We're the one that won't lose, but go on living..._

As soon as the song ended they stared at each other. Than he placed his shades back on and said "we should head back Rai. I don't want to stay here any longer or else they'll swarm us." Than just as he said that he was right. Everyone was starting to swarm both him and Rai. Yasuo and Rai ran to the limo and they drove off.

Once they got home. Yasuo opened the door for Rai. But before they could walk through the door Jake appeared. Yasuo growled as he said "what do you want Jake!?" Jake calmly said "you haven't told him have you Rai?" Yasuo stared at Rai and asked "what is he talking about?"

Rai didn't look at him. She couldn't look at him. Knowing that this was it. He was going to know and that he was going to hate her. Yasuo asked "what are you talking about Jake?" Jake calmly said "I'm here to tell you what Rai was really going to do when she met you. She was going to kill you."

Yasuo was in shock. He stared at Rai as Jake said "she was going to kill you. But she had feelings for you and erased her memories of her past. But her name and what she is. I guess she didn't want to tell you at all." Yasuo growled as he said "get lost Jake before I kill you!" Than Yasuo and Rai both walked in.

He said "Jake making things up like that! You trying to kill me? You would never do that!" Rai looked away as she said "Yasuo... I should tell you something." Yasuo stared at Rai as she said "Jake was right... I was sent to kill you. But when I saw you... How sad and distant you were from others... I knew that you were hurting deep down and I didn't want to make it worse for you. So... I erased my memories. I'm sorry."

Yasuo couldn't believe it. Rai the girl he loves was sent to kill him. He growled darkly as he said "you were sent to kill me!?" Rai stepped back as she said "I'm so sorry." Than the phone rang and Yasuo picked it up saying "hello?" There was a dark voice saying "hello Yasuo." His eyes widen as he knew this voice. The same voice that was in his nightmares.

The voice said "heh heh heh. I want you to come to the cave that is deep within the forest. Unless you don't want to see your parents again." Yasuo yelled "YOU HAVE MY PARENTS! I SWEAR IF YOU HURT THEM I'LL RIP YOUR VOCAL CORDS RIGHT OUT OF YOUR THROAT!" The dark voice said "don't worry. They'll live... for now. Now meet me at the caves tomorrow unless you want to see your parents dead."

Yasuo growled deadly as he said "fine. I'll come. I swear if I see them harmed than I'll make you regret it. Just who are you!?" The voice laughed as he said "my name is... Naraku!" Than the line went dead as Yasuo was in shock. He's heard stories about Naraku from his parents and how he was killed by them and their friends. But how was he alive? How did he survive? He guessed he'll find out soon enough. For tomorrow he was going o go and save his parents.


	11. not a chapter

**ok I'd like to say that I'll be updating less cause my computer has over 20 virus's right now so I won't be able to update at home. Until I can get a new anti virus program I can't use my computer... so in other words I'm S.O.L. I'm really sorry about this please don't get mad or upset with me...**


	12. Chapter 12

Yasuo clenched his hands into fists as he thought _'that... He took my parents! I'll kill him! I'll kill him for taking my parents! Just what does he want? What the heck does this Naraku guy want?'_ Rai walked up to Yasuo and asked "Yasuo...?" He yelled "I don't want to talk to you! You were sent to kill me! Why?!" Rai looked away as she sadly said "cause of Naraku's return..." Yasuo calmed down a bit as he asked "Naraku's return? What do you mean?"

Rai kept her gaze away from his eyes as she said "Naraku was killed a long time ago by your father, mother and their friends. As did their ansectors. Naraku was long gone. But some how his soul was still around. He needed a new body. And he had a plan and that was to take the body of the child who's father lead the group to kill him. You. As soon as I saw you though... I changed my mind and I never wanted to kill you. so I erased my memories of what I was supose to do. But when we met face to face my instinces told me to kill you. After that they never told me anything. and I could have been someone you could trust. I'm sorry Yasuo. Inever wanted this."

He just stared at her with dark eyes as he said "so... Naraku is after my body... Than... he'll regret wanting it. Cause I'll rip him to shreds. The number one rule for myself... Is. To. Never! Ever! TAKE. MY. PARENTS!!" Than Yasuo ran out the door with Rai behind him. They walked down the forest's path. Looking for the cave where Naraku should be. Of course with Naraku only being a soul he couldn't go anywhere, or do anything.

Rai was behind him deep in her thought. She felt so broken. Never feeling this way before in ehr life. She just couldn't help it. The man she loves hates her. For what she was born to do. Sure she was supose to kill him but she changed her mind. She never wanted to kill him afterwards. Rai just couldn't bring herself to do it.

And yet, he hated her. Even after she explained her story. He felt nothing but hatred toward her. The only other thing he felt was rage for Naraku taking his parents. But she couldn't really blame him. If she found out someone was going to kill her she wouldn't like that person... well for a while anyway. But seeing him like this and how he acted toward her... it made her heart shatter into a million pieces. It made her feel so broken. She loves him, and he hates her. She just can't get around it. And fears that she never will.

In fact she wished that she never fell in love if it ment feeling all of this pain. This was hurting her so much. It made it feel like she was about to fall. Her legs felt so weak that she could barly walk. All of this was making her think of a song that she once heard. She played the song in her head to help her feel better and to make time go by.

_'She's going out to forget they were together  
All that time he was taking her for granted  
She wants to see if there's more  
than he gave she's looking four_

she calls him up up  
He's trippin on the phone now  
He doesn't want her out there  
And alone now  
He knows she's movin it  
Knows she's using it  
Now he's losing it  
She don't care

Everybody put up your hands  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feel the beat now  
If you've got nothing left  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Break it up now  
You've got a reason to live  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love

He was always giving her attention  
Looking hard to find the things she mentioned  
He was dedicated  
By most suckers hated  
That girl was fine  
But she didn't appreciate him

She calls him up  
She's tripping on the phone now  
He had to get up  
And he ain't comin home now  
He's tryin' to forget her  
That's how we come with her  
When he first met her  
When they first got together

Everybody put up your hands  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feel the beat now  
If you've got nothing left  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
back it up now  
You got a reason to live  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love

to the beat  
to the beat  
to the beat

You got nothing to lose  
Don't be afraid to get down

We break up  
It's something that we do now  
Everyone has got to do it sometime  
It's okay,let it go  
Get out there and find someone

It's too late to be trippin' on the phone here  
Get off the wire  
You knew everything was good here  
Stop what you're doin'  
You don't wanna ruin  
The chance that you've got to  
find a new one

Everybody put up your hands  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
feel the beat now  
If you got nothing left  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Back it up now  
You got a reason to live  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love

Nooo...Noooo

Now you know what to do, so come on feelin' good'

As she finished the song in her head she could hear Yasuo saying "we're here." She looked up and saw a huge cave. It was pretty big and dark. Rai felt a little scared about going into the cave. But she kenw it waws better to be in there with Yasuo than being out here alone. She followed Yasuo into the cave. Rai was right behind him. Yasuo calmly asked "why are you still with me...?"

Rai looked at the ground as she said "cause... I want to do somehing to prove that I'm on your side. I'm not on their side anymore. I quit being a killer when I met you. I don't want to kill good people anymore."

He looked at her for a second than kept walking. As he walked he calmly said "you have to prove it Rai. Your name may mean trust but you'll have to earn my trust." Rai nodded as she said "I'll do anything for you to trust me again Yasuo..." Than with that said they got to the end of the cave. On the wall ofthe cave were Inuyasha and Kagome. Yasuo screamed "mom! Dad! I'm here!"

Inuyasha and Kagome looked up from the wal to stare at Yasu oand Rai. Inuyasha screamed "Yasuo! Get out of here!" With that said there was a demonic laugh. Yasuo looked around as he screamed "WHO'S THERE!?" Than there was a dark figure. It was more like a shadow. And it was getting closer to Yasuo. Rai hid behind him scared out of her mind. Yasuo growled as he said "who are you? What do you want?"

As the shadow spoke you could almost hear it smirking "well, well, well. It's nice to finally meet you in person Yasuo. I'm Naraku." Yasuo growled more darkly as he said "your the shadow that's been hunting my dreams... I'll make you regreat it!" Naraku drifted toward Inuyasha and Kagome. Yasuo yelled "you get away from them!"

Than with that Naraku drifted toward Rai and grabbed ehr. Taking her to the other side ofthe cave. Rai screamed. Yasuo growled even more darkly as he said "you. Let. Her. Go. Now!" Naraku laughed as he said "why should I? I'll let her go... If you give me whatI want." Yasuo stopped growling as he said "...fine... Just leave... just leave them out of this please..." Naraku floated away from Rai and went to Yasuo. He calmly said "your making the right choice Yasuo. This was destined to happen. Your were destined to become my new body since before you were born."

asuo looked at Rai as he _said_ "before I... I become a part of you... May I say something to Rai?" Naraku nodded. Yasuo walked in front of Naraku as he calmly/sadly said "Rai... I'm sorry for being cold to you. I was just mad. I shouldn't have been so harsh to you. But... that was because when I found out about that... I felt so broken. I've never felt like that in my life. What I'm trying to say is... that... I... I... IIII... I love you... Rai..." Than Rai held her hands over her mouth in shock. Tears were coming out of her eyes.

She couldn't help but cry... Finally hearing that he loves her... ment everything to her. But sadly that wasn't ment to last. Naraku started to disappear into Yasuo. Yasuo screamed out in pain. Rai screamed out "YASUO!" The screams were soon replaced by a dark, cold and evil laugh. The laugh was so cold that it sent chills up everyones spines. Rai calmly said "Yasuo...? When Yasuo's head came up his once warm gold gaze was replaced by dark gold eyes. He calmly said "so sorry but Yasuo isn't in. And he won't be coming back ever again."

**ok heres a new chapter... sorry it took so long but I finally got my computer working! New anti virus program is up and working so be expecting new stories and updates even on the weekends! . I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

Naraku laughed in his new body. Everyone couldn't believe it. Yasuo was gone. And he wasn't going to come back. Rai felt even more heart broken than she has felt when she thought Yasuo hated her. But she knew now that he didn't hate her but loves her. Sadly though he was gone before she could tell him that she felt the same about him as well. And nothing could be done about it. Rai fell to her knees crying her eyes out. Naraku laughed as he said "at last! I have a new body!!!"

Inuyasha screamed "WHY WOULD YOU CHOOSE MY SON NARAKU!" Naraku stared at Inuyasha with a smirk on his face saying "cause I knew that you wouldn't fight him. I know that you could never hurt your son. So I chosed him. And now... I'll finish you all off." Than Naraku charged at Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome screamed "NO!" Than without notice Naraku was kicked in the head. Kagome and Inuyasha were both confused on what had happened.

When they looked they saw Rai standing with rage burning in her eyes. Her eyes had dried of her tears. Rai was full of rage they could tell just from the aura that was coming off of her. She screamed "YOU TOOK YASUO! I'LL KILL YOU!" Than she charged at Naraku throwing punches and kicks. She knew that it might be hurting Inuyasha and Kagome to watch this. But sadly she had too. It might snap him out of it. Maybe a good fight would get Yasuo to get enough power to break free of Naraku's control.

Maybe with this battle, just maybe he could come out of this trance and get Naraku out of his body. Naraku growled at Rai as he said "why do you fight me? You wouldn't want to fight him would you?" Rai said with determination "your right! I don't want to fight Yasuo... But I know this is the only way to save him! If I fight him than he'll break free and you'll leave his body for good!" Naraku than grabbed Rai by the neck saying "you don't get it do you? He can't come back! As soon as I took over his body, his soul disappeared. Nothing is left of him. But his powers. That's it!"

Than Naraku threw Rai to the wall of the cave. She screamed out in pain as she tried to take some breaths of air. That hit was so intense it could make even a full demon hiss in pain. She looked up as she saw Naraku getting closer, and closer. There was nothing that could be done to help her this time. Maybe... this was all in vein... maybe... she couldn't save him cause his soul was gone. The soul of the one she loved was gone and it, and he would never come back.

Than she could feel Naraku's hand around her throat. He smirked at her as he said "do you have any last words before I kill you?" Rai opened her eyes as she said sadly "only that... I"m glad to die... for my soul will join Yasuo... As long as I get to be with the one I love... than I'll be happy..." Naraku calmly said "you love someone who you were suppose to kill? Pathetic." Than he started to tighten his grip on her neck causing him to close the path of air to her lungs.

Rai tried to get some air in her lungs but she couldn't. No air was coming to her lungs. Than her eyes closed, waiting for death to take her away... But than... she felt the ground under her and the air was entering her lungs. When she opened her eyes she saw Naraku holding his head in his hands. Stepping back as a voice was saying, more like screaming **"YOU LEAVE HER ALONE! YOU LEAVE MY PARENTS ALONE! I WON'T LET YOU USE _MY_ BODY TO KILL THEM! I WON'T ALLOW THAT! I'D RATHER GO TO HELL TAKING YOU WITH ME THAN LET THAT HAPPEN!"**

Inuyasha, Kagome and Rai all stared at Naraku/Yasuo with shock and surprise. They all thought that Yasuo was gone. Kagome calmly asked "Yasuo? Are... Are you... you?" Yasuo stared at his mother with calm eyes as he said "for now... Mother... I'm sorry... but I can't keep doing this anymore... I can't fight off Naraku for long... I... I... I have to die... It's the only way to keep Naraku from taking someone elses body! I can't let that happen! In order for Naraku to stay in hell where he should be is if... is if I die too..."

Inuyasha screamed "NO! THERE HAS TO BE ANOTHER WAY!" Yasuo sadly shook his head as he said "no... there isn't... I'm sorry..." Than Yasuo grabbed a old broken blade. Everyone knew what he was planning. For Yasuo was going to take his own life away with one single strike of the blade that is now in his hands. Rai was going to run toward him but something was holding her back. She wasn't sure what it was.

But than she thought that it was Yasuo's powers that were holding her back. She knew as much as Inuyasha and Kagome that it shouldn't end like this for Yasuo. He had so much ahead for him. Was him taking his own life to save everyone else the right choice? Was it really? Or was it just the first thing that came to his mind and nothing else came after. He wasn't thinking this through. Than... Yasuo jabbed the blade through his chest right where his heart would be.

As soon as the blade pierced his heart he fell to his back. Rai ran to him for now his powers have disappeared. But was it really his power or was it something else that was holding her back? At the moment she wasn't sure and didn't care. As soon as she reached Yasuo she held him in her arms screaming **"YASUO! YASUO!! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE! PLEASE!!! YOU CNA'T LEAVE US! YOU CAN'T LEAVE YOUR PARENTS! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!"**Inuyasha finally broke the chains for with Naraku dead the chains lost their binding power. So Inuyasha was able to break the chains that held both him and Kagome.

Rai held Yasuo's cold body in her arms as she cried her eyes out. She didn't want to believe that he was gone. Of course she knew he was dead but somewhere deep in her mind she knew that he was alive some how. But the only thing was how was she suppose revive him? Than she did the only thing she could think of. Than she lowered her head to Yasuo's and gave him a kiss with all the love in her heart and soul. No matter how cold his lips were they felt warm to her.

Than she felt something. It was almost as if she could feel life returning to him. Was that possible? Than she felt Yasuo returning the kiss. As soon as that happened Rai broke the kiss to stare at him. She saw his soft gold gaze looking at her. Rai couldn't believe it, he was staring at her again! Rai hugged Yasuo as she cried out "Yasuo! YOUR ALIVE!" Yasuo returned the hug as he said "yeah... somehow. I only remember stabbing myself, than I heard your voice. Than you pulled me back. I thank you Rai. From the bottom of my heart."

Than Inuyasha and Kagome ran to Yasuo and Rai bth sheding tears. They couldn't beleive it, their son was still alive. Than Yasuo sat up as he said "sorry to have made you worry, mom, dad..." Inuyasha hugged Yasuo as he said "it's ok son... it's alright now. I'm glad that Naraku is gone for good this time. Let's go, you have a concert to go too young man." Yasuo smirked at his father as he said "sure. I'm looking forward to it."

Later that night

Yasuo was in his human disguise. It was one of the best nights of his life. And tonight Rai is going to sing with him. For they are going to be a group. Couple singers are quite common now in days. And Yasuo couldn't help it but let it be Suki. Suki of course was a little scared. But Yasuo was helping her in anyway that he could, trying to calm her down. For this was only her second time singing in front of a crowd. Once he saw her taking a few deep breaths he calmly told her "don't worry Rai, you'll do just fine."

Rai nodded as she said "thanks Yasuo... I mean Yuudai... I think that name suite you. Your father should have picked Yuudai instead of Yasuo. Your more of a hero than peaceful." Yasuo couldn't help but chuckle as he said "yeah, I guess your right. Anyway we have to wait for my fathers announcement and we're good." Rai nodded as she said "thank you Yasuo..." Yasuo smiled at Rai as he said "yeah... I'll do anything for the girl I love with all my heart and soul." She nodded as she said "as would I..."

Yasuo just stared at Rai. She was wearing a black wig that covered her hair well along with her dog ears. Than there was the nice red shirt and black dress pants she was wearing. To him, on her it looked good. He couldn't help but smile at her even more than he normally did. This of course just proved that he really did love her with his heart and soul no matter what. And nothing was ever going to change that.

Than they both heard Inuyasha say "ok everyone! I'd like to announce that my son Yuudai is going to take over for me... For I'm going to retire from singing. Him and his partner Suki are going to sing instead. Thank you and please give them a hand!" Than everyone was starting to clap and cheer as Yasuo and Rai walked out on stage. Yasuo walked up to the microphone as was Rai. As was Yasuo. They got ready to sing as Yasuo calmly said "thank you all for coming! Me and Suki here are going to sing one of our favourite songs... Ready Suki?"

Rai nodded as they heard a piano started to play. Rai and Yasuo both looked at each other with loving eyes as they both started to sing.

"Once in a while  
You are in my mind  
I think about the days that we had  
And i dream that these would all come back to me  
If only you knew every moment in time  
Nothing goes on in my heart  
Just like your memories  
How I want here to be with you  
Once more

You will always gonna be the one  
And you should know  
How I wish I could have never let you go  
Come into my life again  
Oh, don't say no  
You will always gonna be the one in my life  
So true, I believe i can never find  
Somebody like you  
my first love

Once in awhile  
Your are in my dreams  
I can feel the warmth of your embrace  
And I pray that it will all come back to me  
If only you knew every moment in time  
Nothing goes on in my heart  
Just like your memories  
And how I want here to be with you  
Once more  
yah yah yah

You will always be inside my heart  
And you should know  
How I wish I could have never let you go  
Come into my life again  
Please don't say no  
Now and forever you are still the one  
In my heart  
So true, I believe I could never find  
Somebody like you  
My first love  
oh oh

You will always gonna be the one  
And you should know  
How I wish I could have never let you go  
Come into my life again  
Oh, don't say no  
You will always gonna be the one  
So true, I believe I could never find  
Now and forever"

As soon as the song was over Yasuo and Rai gave each other a loving kiss. The crowd couldn't help but cheer and whistle at Rai and Yasuo. Yasuo whispered to Rai "I'll always love you Rai..." Rai smiled at him as she said "I'll always love you too Yasuo... I always have and always will, now and forever..." Than they went back to kissing for the whole concert. Yasuo as happy now, Naraku as gone, his dream came true and he got the girl of his dreams. Nothing for him could get any better than this. Rai was free from the people that wanted to kill Yasuo, free from her haunting past. Nothing for her couldn't get any better than her life with Yasuo.

The End


End file.
